Words to Live By
by FanfictionWoman2000
Summary: Snape teaches the class about Love Potions, and they're given a project. What happens when Draco can't be quiet. FLUFF! Fluffier than a cloud!
1. Chapter 1

"All right class!" With a loud bang of a ruler against the chalk board, Snape begins class. "Today, you arrogant fools, we are going to be creating a love potion." Snape sneers. "Falling in love gets you no where in life, and I'm only teaching you imbisoles this blasted potion because Professor Dumbledore says its a requirement. Now lets get this over with." He grimaces.  
"This potion is worth 30% of your grade, Miss Granger, so I advice if you'd like to keep your A in this class and don't want to have 10 points revoked from Gryffindor, you should probably stop talking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Snape says roughly to Hermione.  
"Now, class, we will begin by addressing your partners. And before you ask- No, I'm picking your partners."  
"Aww..." The class groans in unison.  
"Quiet!" Snape orders.  
"Alright, partners will be boy girl so you are to test the potion, and it will last for a week. I feel sympathy for you ignoramuses because love is a horrible thing."  
"Potter, you're with Ms. Weasley."

"Lovegood, you're with ."

"Pansy Parkinson you're with Malfoy"

(Draco Groans)

"Quiet!"

"Granger you're with Ronald."

"Hah! Mudblood! Your with Weasel!"

"Quiet Malfoy, 5 points off Slytherin!"

"But-"

"Parkinson you and Hermione are switching partners!"

(Class gasps)

Ron shouts, "What?!"

"SILENCE!"

"But Professor Snape, she's a Gryffindor!"

"And he's a Slytherin!"

"I don't care."

"But!-"

"Malfoy do you know what comes after but?"

"No sir,"

"Crap! A bunch of crap! Now I advice you silence yourself and work on your potion!"

"Yes sir,"

"Pass the eye of newt mudblood,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Bloody Hell i'll call you what I want!"

"Whatever, mix this."

"Fine, Granger."

"We need a piece of each of our hair,"

"Alright"

They poor the contents into two cups.  
"Here's to the soul consuming pain doing this will bring on," say Draco as they throw back the drink in one slurp.  
They look at each other, and gasp.

"All right class dismissed! Malfoy a word?" Snape says.

"Yes sir?" Draco says as the rest of the class scrambles through the doors.

"I'm warning you, don't fall in love with a Gryffindor. It always ends badly."  
With that Draco nods and walks out only to be greeted by Hermione hugging him.

"What are you doi-?!"

"Shhhhh!"

"But-!"

Hermione silences Draco by crushing her lips against his.  
"Hm?!" Draco squirms but is over powered by the love potions effect.  
He kisses back, and as they break away, they take each others hands and walk to lunch.

Draco and Hermione sit down at Gryffindors table and everyone gasps.  
"Mudblood and Malfoy?!"  
"Draco and Gryffindor princess?!"  
"Hermione and Draco- there sitting together!"  
"Slytherin traitor!"  
Cries of outrage and confusion fill the room.  
Ginny glances at Harry who gives her a shrug and a kiss.  
Ron grimaces as pansy waves and giggles from Slytherin, which means he probably didnt take the potion.  
Hermione kisses Draco on the cheek.

"Bloody hell someone kill me please!" Groans Ron as he watches the two couples. Ron rolls his eyes as he watches his sister and best friend Eskimo kiss.

"Ron your just jealous because you have nobody to love." Says Hermione.

"I did," he mutters under his breath.

"Oh, so Mione' I wanted to ask if you would go shopping with me tonight to look for some dresses for the Ball?" Says Ginny.

"Sure," Hermione replies with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione hops in the shower, wand dries her hair, and waits for Ginny to meet her outside the head girls room.  
*knock knock*  
Hermione freezes. Only one person could be in the head dorm. And it's not Ginny.  
"Hey, Hermione, you in there?"

"Y-y-yes. Hang on" she quickly grabs her clothes and wraps her towel as tightly around her as she can. That's the one bad thing about being head girl. Sharing a bathroom with none other, than Draco Malfoy

She opens the door and he smiles at her leaning into kiss her.  
"What are you doing?!" She shrieks.  
He kisses her without answering and she kisses back. She breaks away, shooing him so she can get dressed.  
"Hey, I don't care if your dressed." He says winking and grinning.  
"Sorry, but I do. Enjoy the shower."

"Oh, I will."  
He closes the door, and she rolls her eyes. Draco Malfoy has always been wierd. But since they took the love potion, he's been even weirder.

She hears the shower start, and quickly rushes to her part of the dorm, closes the door, and hangs her towel on her swivel chair at her desk.

"Hmmm, what should I wear." She thinks out loud. She suddenly begins thinking about how she wanted to wear something Draco would like. "Stop it! You do not love him? It's just the potion!" She yelled at herself. "Now, how about these jeans with this shirt."

*knock knock*  
"Who is it?" She says yanking on her jeans and buttoning them.  
No answer.  
"Okay, hang on." She yanks her blouse on and opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hey Ginny," Hermione says.

"Heym." Says Ginny with a piece of a sandwich in her mouth. Explains why she didn't answer.

"Ready?" She asks

Ginny swallows the food and throws the remains in Hermione's trash can. "Yup," she says cheerfully.

They walk out to find a shirtless Draco in a towel and underwear.

"Um, Draco, why are you shirtless?" Asks Ginny.

"I was getting dressed." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Towel!" Yells Hermione closing her eyes and putting her hand over Ginny's.

"You know I have on underwear."

"Well put on pants!" Yells Hermione

"Come on Mione', lets go." Says Ginny as she grabs Hermione, rolling her eyes, and takes her out to the hall.

"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree-"

"Don't go muggle on me Ginny,"

"Party pooper."

The two girls walk out to The Weasely's car and get in.

"I still can't believe your parents let you and Ron use this car after what happened in 2nd year." Says Hermione.

"Yeah, no joke. That was hilarious when Harry's uncle fell out the window. I wish I would have been there instead of Fred and George. Actually, no I don't cause I didn't get in trouble!"

The two girls laugh as they reach there destination: Rue 21.

"Hmm, what do you think?"

"To plain"

"This one?"

"To flashy!"

"This one?!" Hermione shrieks.

"Perfect. Blue ruffles. That's the one."

"I like this red one."

"I do too. That neckline looks great on you."

" Then it's settled."

The two girls check out and leave.


End file.
